The invention solves the problem of providing a fluid-tight, or substantially fluid-tight, partition for shafts whose position under-goes changes in axial, radial or both directions. It is primarily intended for non-rotatable shafts, but may as well be used for rotatable shafts. Its applicability is primarily given in cases of shafts whose ends are supported, but it can also be applied in instances where the ends of the shaft are not supported, but the forces acting on the shaft are of small magnitude.